modernfamilyfandomcom-20200222-history
Mitchell Pritchett
Mitchell Vincent Pritchett is Jay and DeDe Pritchett's son and Claire's younger brother, and adoptive father of Lily. He eventually marries his long-time partner Cameron in "The Wedding (Part 2)". Biography Before the show Mitchell was born on January 4th 1973 as second child to Jay and DeDe Pritchett. His older sister Claire was born approximately 2 years before him. Timid but smart, he is closer to his mother as opposed to the fiery Claire who is closer to their father. Many relate Claire as the son of Jay and Dede and Mitchell as the daughter. The siblings were figure skating partners in their youth, known as "Fire and Nice". When he was 9, he went to a terrible theater camp where Jay let him suffer through to "toughen him up" ("Spring Break"). At 10, his father offered to teach him self-defense, but he quit shortly afterwards saying all he needed to learn he can learn from West Side Story. In junior high, he was part of the drama club with Ben Dugan ("Travels With Scout"). Mitchell attended Cornell University and Columbia University where he topped his classes in both ("Benched"). He has been working for a law firm in California at the start of the series. Growing up in the closet, he dated several girls including Tracy in high school before eventually coming out (three times, to Jay). Shortly after, he dated a doctor named Teddy. He also dated Langham whom he broke up with on an email ("Las Vegas"). He eventually met Cameron at a charades party whom he dismissed because he grew up at a farm. During the game however, Cam was the only one able to guess Mitchell acting out 'Casablanca' and the two bonded afterwards eventually becoming a couple ("Come Fly With Me"). Personality Mitchell is shown to be a Type A, high-strung person. At most times he is the exact opposite of Cam which usually causes disagreements, but each counterbalancing the other. He used to suffer from ornithophobia, the fear of birds, until he becomes acquainted with one at the park in "American Skyper", though he still he still seems to show discomfort when one is around ("Promposal"). Similar to his sister Claire, Mitchell tends to show obsessive compulsive behavior especially in raising his daughter. Cam says that Mitchell's strength lies in making preparations in dealing with Lily rather than actual childcare and that is what makes them a great team ("Run for Your Wife"). It is revealed in the season 2 episode "The Kiss" that Mitchell has had problem with public displays of affection, due to his father being aloof during his childhood. This was in response to criticisms that Mitchell and Cam have not been physically affectionate during the first season. Claire says that Mitchell has had an issue with boundaries since they were kids ("Mother Tucker") and Cam says Mitchell is a snob ("Come Fly With Me"). Although he lashes out during arguments with the family, Mitchell is generally not confrontational and prefers professionalism in difficult situations. And though highly critical in nature, he tries his hardest to stray away from disappointing people and his family unless he is pushed to the edge to tell them the truth, as seen when he could not bring himself to shut down Phil's jokes in "Strangers on a Treadmill", and when he forces himself to be supportive of Cam's attempt to direct a musical for kids in "The Musical Man". In various episodes, Mitchell helps out his family members in need of legal aid, such as when Gloria crashes a car and Haley is jailed. He is especially eager to earn his father's recognition as a serious lawyer, partly because of their difficult relationship growing up ("Moon Landing"). In several situations, such as the first of these incidents, Mitchell is often used as a scapegoat by family members (Jay volunteered Mitchell as Gloria's attorney because Jay preferred that his son took the bullet and not him). Physical Appearance Mitchell has red hair with blue eyes, which according to Luke, strikingly resembles Vincent Van Gogh. He is usually seen wearing preppy clothes, which Cameron mentions is style fit that of a "small-town detective" ("The Late Show"). At work and during formal events, he is always seen sporting suits. Season Summaries Season 1='Pilot' We view all of the family in Season 1 and get to know them a little: their personalities, their quirks, their pet peeves, their love for their own family at the end of the day. Mitchell and Cam adopt Lily in the very first episode. Mitchell finds it hard to tell his family the news at first, as he knows that his family can be very judgemental, however Cam persuades him to tell his family. When Mitchell breaks the news to his family, Jay at first thinks that the reason Mitchell has adopted a baby is because him and Cam broke up, Jay then begins talking before hearing Mitchell tell him they haven't and tells Mitchell that he knows Cameron can be a very dramatic. Mitchell having had enough of Jay critising Cam, defends him telling him that Cameron is not a dramatic person. Cameron walks and confirms Jay's thoughts when he dramatically brings in Lily in his arms, Lion King style. |-| Season 2=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 2 summary here for Mitchell). |-| Season 3=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 3 summary here for Mitchell). |-| Season 4=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 4 summary here for Mitchell). |-| Season 5=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 5 summary here for Mitchell). |-| Season 6=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 6 summary here for Mitchell). |-| Season 7=Mitchell finds himself in a difficult position. when he finds himself jobless, their family seems to now be running off of Cam's income. Mitchell is stuck having to find a hobbie with painting for a day but is told that he is having a mid-life crisis by hid Dad, Jay. Mitchell tries to get back into his old job, being a lawyer after Jay tells him to. Relationships 'Family' Jay Main=Jay is Mitchell's father. Jay was a tough father growing up and took a while to accept that his son is gay (even though it was apparently obvious in childhood). This and the fact that Mitch is closer to his mother, has led him to very much want to appeal to Jay. Mitch says that he had to come out to him three times ("Fifteen Percent"). It is stated in "The Kiss" that Mitchell has had a hard time showing affection because Jay remained emotionally reserved while they were growing up. Jay has recognized his mistakes with his son and has tried to reflect better understanding with his stepson, Manny. Despite Mitchell's complaints, he learned patience in dealing with his father and strength in acceptance. Claire Main=Claire is Mitchell's older sister, whom he is close to. Though they had different personalities growing up, Claire enjoys how much she has in common with her brother. They share similar hobbies, such as exercise, craft-making, figure-skating and persnickety habits with high standards for their families and themselves. Claire and Mitchell once got into a small fight where Claire stated that Mitchell was a Mommy's Boy as he is closest to DeDe and always does everything for her. Mitchell also states that she's a Daddy's Girl as she says the word "Daddy" instead of "Dad", both these statements are actually true as Claire doesn't get along with her mother and Mitchell doesn't get along with his father very well. |-| En Garde=In "En Garde", it is revealed that Claire and Mitchell formed an ice-skating team when they were younger. Claire quit before a major competition, losing Mitchell's chance to impress their father. After Claire reveals she did it to protect Mitchell from humiliation, Mitchell confesses that he has always hated the sport but still participated because they didn't hate each other as brother and sister when they were ice skating. |-| Aunt Mommy=In "Aunt Mommy", during a dinner with Phil, Mitchell, and Cameron, Claire offers her egg to Mitchell and Cameron so they can have a half-Pritchett and half-Tucker baby. But the two couples are really regretting it in the morning and try to tell each other that they changed their minds. Mitchell and Claire finally decide to definitely to not do it even though they love each other very much. DeDe Main=DeDe is Mitchell's mother. She is implied to be very close to Mitchell that when DeDe attempts to rectify her reputation with the family, she asks her "beautfiul boy" for help ("The Incident"). Cameron says that even a fish in nature that swims around with its babies in its mouth and would still consider Mitchell and DeDe's relationship as messed up. And needless to say, DeDe always goes to Mitchell first when she visits as he always does things for her. Claire has once referred to him as a Mommy's Boy Lily Main=Lily is Mitchell's adopted daughter. Lily was born in 2009 in Vietnam. Mitchell is very committed in raising his daughter properly but is often distracted by work, missing a several milestones of her growing, which drives Mitchell to quit his job in "Truth Be Told". Lily would display quick wit in "The Big Guns" which leads Mitchell to conclude she would make a good lawyer. Gloria Main=Gloria is Mitchell's step-mother. Mitchell often asks Gloria's help in babysitting as she adores Lily. In "Someone to Watch Over Lily", Mitchell and Cam choose Gloria and Jay to adopt Lily if something happens to them. |-| Moon Landing=In "Moon Landing", Gloria seeks Mitchell's legal advice for hitting a car. After Gloria becomes offended that Mitchell insinuates that she may be a bad driver, she storms out but comes back later apologizing, after she crashes into a cupcake sign. |-| Goodnight Gracie=In "Goodnight Gracie, he helps her again to settle her case in Florida. |-| After the Fire=In "After the Fire", Mitchell reveals that they have grown closer after spending more time together and Gloria tells Claire that she prefers Mitchell over her. Phil Main=Phil is Mitchell's brother-in-law. They don't have very much in common and don't always have scenes with each other. But it is assumed and evident that they think of each other as family and/or brothers. |-| Strangers on a Treadmill=In "Strangers on a Treadmill", Mitchell makes a deal with Claire and tries to tell Phil that his jokes are unfunny, but is unable to go through with it after seeing Phil's sad face. |-| Tableau Vivant=In "Tableau Vivant", Phil fires Mitchell from the volunteer job he does at his real estate agency before Mitchell gets stuck inside an elevator. |-| Diamond in the Rough=In "Diamond in the Rough", Claire and Cam try their hand at flipping a house. Phil and Mitchell, however think they are setting themselves for failure and fight over who will be the bad guy and tell them this. |-| Goodnight Gracie=In "Goodnight Gracie", Phil's mother Grace dies and Mitchell goes to Florida with the rest of the family for the funeral. Alex Main=Alex is Mitchell's niece. They seem to have a lot in common, both being academic overachievers. Mitchell and Alex have multiple times proved that they are the only two family members who can communicate effectively. Mitchell and Alex seem to really love being around each other. Which is shown in different episodes. |-| Express Christmas=In "Express Christmas", while they go to buy a Christmas tree with Lily, discover that they have a lot of similar interests, including hatred of shopping. |-| Lifetime Supply=In "Lifetime Supply", Mitchell feels undermined by Cam's achievements and opens up to Alex who agrees with him, saying she feels the same way with her intellectually inferior siblings. This makes Mitchell realize that he was acting like a 14-year-old girl and apologizes to Cam. |-| Yard Sale=In "Yard Sale", Mitchell, together with Claire and Cam try to make Alex understand that her boyfriend, Michael, is gay, but she doesn't believe it. Friendships Mitchell and Cameron frequently mentions their friends, some of which have peculiar names including Pepper Saltzman, Longinus, Jamarcus, L'Michael, Jeoux (pronounced like "Joe"), couples including Steven and Stefan, and Anders and Cooper. Sal Main=Sal is Mitchell's and Cameron's party girl friend. |-| Great Expectations=Sal first appears in "Great Expectations", where it is implied that the three used to be very close before the couple adopted Lily, during which Cam says Sal is basically their "baby". She is seen to have some sort of hilarious rivalry with Lily because of this. |-| Best Men=Mitchell and Cameron serve as best men at Sal's wedding in "Best Men". |-| The Wedding (Part 2)=She tries to officiate their wedding in "The Wedding (Part 2)" while heavily pregnant but her water breaks before she could start. Pepper Main=Pepper is one of Mitch's and Cam's close friends, whom the latter used to date. Pepper is known for throwing themed brunches which the guests eventually grew tired of after they become too much work. Mitch met his future husband at one of Peppers' game nights and started dating after they shared a moment playing charades ("Come Fly with Me"). As a wedding planner, Pepper would later help out in Mitch's and Cam's wedding. Longines Main=Longines is one of Mitch's and Cam's friends. |-| Dance Dance Revelation=He is first seen in "Dance Dance Revelation". He usually appears with Mitchell during night outs drinking with their other friends. |-| Snip=In "Snip", he helps out Mitchell find a new job for Cam at the boutique he works for without Cam knowing. Crispin Main=Crispin is one of Mitch's and Cam's friends who seems to have a penchant for making fun of people. |-| Fulgencio=In "Fulgencio", Mitch and Cam try to teach Lily that Crispin being snarky is not a good example which causes their invitations to his party revoked. Brett Main=Brett is one of Mitch's and Cam's friends who is seems to care too much about how he looks. This is shown in iSpy when he asks Mitchell not to tell anyone else about his secret. He also seems to only completely trust Mitchell with a secret. |-| Fulgencio/iSpy=He shows off his perm in "Fulgencio", and his calf implants in "iSpy" to Mitchell who could not keep the secret to Cam who also could not keep the secret to thier other friends. 'Love Interests' Mitchell is presumed to have no other love interests before the show, accept from Cameron. Cameron 1st/Main= * Started: The relationship started before the show started. Cam and Mitch have both said it started after a game where Cam and Mitch instantly clicked with eachother, during the game and afterwards. * Reason: They fell in love and decided that they were right for each other. * Ended: This relationship has not ended. * Reason: This relationship has not ended. * Information: Cameron has been Mitchell's boyfriend of five years at the start of the series. The two men are opposites in personality because of their contrasting upbringings. Cameron grew up on a farm, was very good in athletics, had a supportive family and isn't afraid to be flamboyant which contrasts greatly with Mitchell's conservative, contemporary childhood. This has worked well over the years because Mitchell's good sense levels out Cameron's theatrical whims and Cameron's assertiveness has helped when Mitchell shows meekness. Cameron and Mitchell got married in "The Wedding (Part 2)". |-| The Wedding (Part 2)=In "The Wedding (Part 2)", after a lot of misdeeds, they officially get married. |-| Fizbo=A good example of Cameron being a strange but great boyfriend is in "Fizbo". Cameron is a classically trained clown, which bothers Mitchell, but even in costume Cam is effectively protective when Mitchell gets in a tiff with a rude man at a gas station. Cameron is often concerned with Mitchell's bad habits, such as hiding affection in public, overthinking or becoming over competitive, or holding onto baggage from his parents. |-| Suddenly, Last Summer=In "Suddenly, Last Summer", gay marriage is approved in the state of California so the couple consider and plan out how the other would propose to one another. Later, they eventually find themselves on one knee in front of each other while changing a tire under the stars. Right then and there they mutually agree to marry. Trivia * Mitchell's middle name is Vincent after Jay's best friend Shorty, who stayed with him in the hospital for three days when Mitchell was born a month premature ("Three Dinners"). * He, Jay, Gloria, Phil, Claire, and Cameron have appeared in every episode. * He may be allergic to lactose, just like his niece Haley. ("Sleeper") * Mitchell's childhood celebrity crush is Rob Lowe from St. Elmo's Fire ("Boys' Night"). *According to the pilot original script Mitchell was supposed to be a dentist, instead of a lawyer, and is a "big nerd". *Mitchell's initials, M.V.P., can be considered a subtile pun: Mitchell is the most valuable person in the show. *Mitchell's all-time favorite movie is E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. ("Putting Down Roots"). *Mitchell is allergic to lactose, like his niece Haley. ("Treehouse"). Quotes Season 1 Season 2 — From "Princess Party" — From "Princess Party — From "Princess Party" — From "Boys' Night" — From "Unplugged" Season 3 — From "Express Christmas" — From "Express Christmas" — From "Express Christmas" — From "Aunt Mommy" Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Appearances Please go to here for color coding. Gallery Mitchell Pritchett.jpg|Season 1 Mitchellpritchett.jpg|Season 2 Mitchell.jpg|Season 3 MitchellPritchett.PNG|Season 4 MitchellPritchettS5.jpg|Season 5 MitchellPritchettS6.jpg|Season 6-7 Mitchell-S8.jpg|Season 8 Mitchell-S10.jpg|Season 10 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Pritchett Family Category:Pritchett-Tucker Family Category:Adults Category:LGBT Characters Category:Fathers Category:Uncles Category:Tucker Family